Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard presently under development, and extensions of such standards, to transmit, receive and store digital video information more efficiently.
Video compression techniques include spatial prediction and/or temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video picture or slice may be partitioned into blocks. Each block can be further partitioned. Blocks in an intra-coded (I) picture or slice are encoded using spatial prediction with respect to reference samples in neighboring blocks in the same picture or slice. Blocks in an inter-coded (P or B) picture or slice may use spatial prediction with respect to reference samples in neighboring blocks in the same picture or slice or temporal prediction with respect to reference samples in other reference pictures. Spatial or temporal prediction results in a predictive block (which may also be referred to as a “prediction block”) for a block to be coded. Residual data represents pixel differences between the original block to be coded and the predictive block.
An inter-coded block is encoded according to a motion vector that points to a block of reference samples forming the predictive block, and the residual data indicating the difference between the coded block and the predictive block. An intra-coded block is encoded according to an intra-coding mode and the residual data. For further compression, the residual data may be transformed from the pixel domain to a transform domain, resulting in residual transform coefficients, which then may be quantized.